


Return

by shotsofwriting



Series: i miss your touch [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Daddy Kink, M/M, dom!dan, is that right idk feel free to correct me, probably more I can't remember, slight dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotsofwriting/pseuds/shotsofwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny arrives back home, yadda yadda, sort of feelsy at end for like 2 paragraphs lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for a few days lmaooo

As soon as Danny closed the door to him and Ross' apartment, Ross pushed Danny against it. Ross stood on his toes, putting his lips roughly against Dan's. He threaded his hands into Dan's hair, lightly tugging. 

Dan was shocked, not expecting this attack, but nonetheless, he kissed Ross back. Ross slightly opened his mouth, letting Dan to tangle his tongue with Ross'. Danny slowly starting to grind against Ross' inner thigh, causing them both to moan a little. Danny started to slide his hands up Ross' shirt when he felt something rough and frilly, causing Ross to pull away.

Danny gave a questioning look. Ross responded with, "Meet me in the bedroom. Grab whatever you want," and a wink. Dan snorted at Ross' attempt to be seductive.

Danny walked into the spare bedroom he and Ross had. They used it for all of their sex supplies and a place for one of them to sleep if they get into a small fight.

Danny grabbed a few things, smirking to himself. He grabbed leather handcuffs, a cock ring, a large remote-control vibrator, and a blindfold.

Danny carried it to the main bedroom. He set it down on the small table by the closet before looking at the sight in front of him.

Ross was in a pastel pink and blue corset and a lacy pair of panties to match. He was slowly grinding himself against the bed, the sounds of his small moans, the bed creaking, and Danny's breathing filling the room. Danny gasped slightly after he was able to take in exactly what was in front of him. Ross lightly smiled.

"Like what you see, daddy?" Ross said, picking up the pace. 

"You're so fucking hot."

"Mm, I know." Danny was starting to get hard. Ross glanced over for a few moments, seeing the bulge starting to form. "Do I make you hard? Do I make you wanna cum in your pants for your baby girl?"

"Y-yes," Danny quietly admitted.

"Why don't you, daddy? Why don't you cum all over your pants because your bad boy makes you so horny?"

By then, Dan was already palming himself hard through his jeans. A few seconds later, he was moaning, orgasming just from seeing Ross in this way. Ross still hadn't cum yet; he didn't plan to. He let Dan recover from his first orgasm before he stopped.

"Come over here, daddy," Ross said. Danny reluctantly approached the bed as Ross got up, his panties already having a wet spot forming from precum. 

"Sit down, and lose the pants, but keep the boxers on," Ross said quietly. Ross was taking a lot of control today, which has never happened before. Danny didn't say anything, as for he was curious. Danny did as he was told to.

Ross sat on Danny's lap, his ass just right up against Dan's new erection. "Mm, baby, did you miss me this much?" Dan asked.

"You can't believe how much I've missed you, daddy," Ross said, as he left a small kiss on Danny's cheek. "I've missed your kisses," small kiss "I've missed you touches," small kiss "But most of all," small kiss "I've missed your cock."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Ross was pulling Danny's legs open with him as he sat on his knees. He pulled down Dan's boxers to reveal his erection. Ross looked up at Danny with questioning eyes. Danny nodded yes, and Ross started to stroke Danny. Dan let out a soft moan, his hands tangled slightly into Ross' hair already. 

Ross lightly touched Danny for a few moments before he started to run his tongue around the tip of Dan's dick. Danny shuddered and started to thread his hands all the way into Ross' hair.

Ross finally stopped teasing and started to suck on Dan's dick. He hummed a little bit around Dan, causing Dan to moan lightly. He bucked his hips in to Ross, hitting the back of Ross' throat. Ross moaned loudly, sending delicious vibrations up Dan's dick.

They continued this way for a while until Dan said, "Baby girl, I'm clo-" 

He didn't even finish his sentence when Ross popped off of Dan's dick. He knew what he was doing. Work Dan to the edge, pop off, get punished. It was really all just a big game for Ross.

"Oh, so we're playing this game tonight, huh? Well, I guess bad boys do have to get punished, as much as I don't want to."

Danny went back to the table, grabbing all of it. He made sure Ross couldn't see any of it before setting it down. He grabbed the blindfold, tying it around Ross' head. Ross grinned, excited for what would happen. Before he could tell what was going on, he was being slapped across the mouth. He yelped loudly.

"Wipe that fucking grin off your face," Danny snarled.

"Hm, I don't think I will."

"What did you say to me, whore?"

"I said, _I don't think I will._ "

Danny easily picked up Ross, putting him on the side of him, forcing him over his lap. 

"Count," he said, as he pulled down his panties. He slammed a hand down on Ross' ass, making Ross jump forward, his hard dick ramming into Danny's thigh.

"One!" Ross choked out. Dan spanked Ross again, Ross letting out a loud moan. "Mm, t-two."

This continued for about 10 minutes until they reached 20. Ross restarted at least 7 times, as for he was stupid and didn't know how to count. Ross' ass was a bright shade of red. He had tears in his eyes, some of them dropping down off of his face. This was what he loved.

Ross' dick was hard as hell, and Danny knew that. When Ross tried to get up, he quickly pulled him back down on his lap. He removed the blindfold from Ross, and Ross looked at him in a confused way when he grabbed something off of the bed, until Dan grasped his dick. He let out a moan. Danny went faster, this time, his whole hand around Ross' dick. Suddenly, Ross felt something cold at the base of his dick. He looked down, and much to his dismay, there was a shiny cock ring.

"Daddy, please, don't make me wear it," Ross pleaded, but in his mind, he was screaming yes.

"I know how you are, Ross. I bet you fucking love this. You love that I won't let you cum. Isn't that right?"

Ross debated for a few seconds. "Fine. I do love it."

"There we go. Now, tell daddy what you need."

"Mm, I need you to leave marks in my neck, let everyone at the office know that they can't have me. I want you to eat me out, fuck me hard, use me for your pleasure. Anything, just do something, daddy," he practically whined.

Danny started to remove his boxers, pulling Ross onto his lap so that they were facing each other. Ross knew what was going on, so he positioned himself into Dan's dick, slowly lowering himself down, a few moans escaping him. He moved so he was comfortable, then started moving up, moaning loudly. He bounced onto Dan's dick, their moans colliding to make animalistic sounds. Ross bounced faster, faster, losing control of himself, almost yelling. Add on top of that, Dan was sucking marks into his skin, biting at his most sensitive spots. He felt himself grow ever so close.

And then it disappeared.

He let out a half moan, half whine, stopping his movements.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Danny growled.

"N-no, daddy."

"Then why did you?"

"I can't cum!"

"Damn straight you can't. But you love it. You live for the feeling of helplessness, for the feeling of being controlled. You love how you get so sensitive, how I make you beg, how you scream and yell, how your ass and dick hurt. You fucking love it, you dirty slut," Danny said in a low, lust-filled whisper, right by Ross' ear.

Ross moaned loudly, one because it was true, two because the slight dirty talking making him more horny than he already was. Dan kept whispering thugs in his ear, such as "whore," "slut," "little bitch," "play toy," and, his favorite of all, "kitten." 

He started to bounce again, this time faster than ever. The sound of loud skin slapping, moans so loud that anyone could hear them, the wet noises. Every single one made Ross' dick harder than he thought was humanly possible.

"Baby, I'm going to cum," Danny said.

Soon thereafter, Danny was moaning and shaking loudly, cumming for the second time, but this time into Ross' ass. Ross moaned, the feeling of Dan's load in him making him so fucking horny.

Ross carefully lifted himself off of Dan's dick and lap. When he did, he sat on his knees, dog-like, on the ground. He scooted back so that Danny could look upon him in such a way that Ross felt all of the attention in the world was placed on him. 

"Baby, touch yourself, for daddy. I'll be on the bed writing song lyrics. Be vocal," Danny ordered, his voice weak after two orgasms.

Dan swung his legs on the bed as Ross started to stroke his painfully hard cock. Ross moaned out, the touch to his over sensitive cock getting to him. He started jacking himself off, moaning, groaning, cursing.

He got to the point where he just screamed Dan's name, his voice filled with agony and pleasure.

Dan's head snapped to Ross. "What did you just call me?"

"I-I called you daddy!"

"I don't think you did."

"Please don't punish me! I didn't mean to!"

"You know the rules. Get up in the bed, your back against the headboard."

Ross did as Dan told, but he still pleaded that it was an accident. By the time he was fully on the bed, he was sobbing, almost screaming, thrashing his legs around.

Ross sat up straight, back against the headboard just like Danny told him to do. Tears poured down his face. His heels hurt from kicking the bed so hard.

Danny felt incredibly bad, so he got up and wiped the tears off of Ross' eyes. "Sh, sh, it'll be okay. I'm sorry."

Danny softly pressed his lips against Ross' to hopefully comfort Ross. Dan knew sometimes he did too much and Ross flipped out, or Ross was stressed and he flipped out. Danny figured it was probably a mix of the two, but you never know.

"Ross, would you like to tell me what is wrong?" Danny asked against Ross' head as he held him in his arms for a few seconds.

"I ju-just feel like a fuck-up because I constantly break the rules on accident and I'm not good enough for you."

"Ross, you aren't a fuck-up, you're a human being. A very cute one. We all make mistakes. I make mistakes all the time. In every other sense though, you're perfect. And you're definitely good enough. I promise."

"Thanks, daddy."

"No, no, call me Danny. I've put too much stress on you already."

Ross' face lit up. As much as he loved his daddy, he loved his Danny more.

"Alright, Danny."

Dan grinned as he sunk down. He gingerly grabbed the cock ring on Ross' dick and pulled it off, leaving Ross to shudder.

Dan peppered Ross' stomach in small kisses, murmuring about how cute Ross was, how perfect his body was. He then kissed Ross' dick, leaving Ross moaning quietly.

Dan put his hand around Ross dick, kissing Ross on the lips. Dan, of course, was hard again, so Ross reached down and started stroking Danny.

Ross moaned against Dan's lips. The small opening it caused gave Danny the opportunity to stick is tongue in Ross' mouth. 

Dan came all over their stomachs and hand with a loud moan, and soon after, Ross came all over them too, instead with several loud whimpers.

They kept making out for a minute or two, leaving a trail of saliva down both of their chins when they parted.

"I love you," Dan murmured against Ross' lips, pressing another kiss on his jaw. "You know that, right? Even when I'm away, or when I'm punishing you?"

"Yeah. I know. I love you too, Dan."

"I'll be back," Dan said. He came back moments later with a warm, damp towel. He cleaned himself first, then Ross, taking time to swipe his fingers through the cum and stick it in Ross' mouth. Ross grinned.

They laid in bed, cuddling, Danny telling Ross just how much he loved him.

Ross thought that'd he'd have to get Dan to be Danny instead of daddy more often.


End file.
